A New Republic
by Paladin Willa
Summary: Iko Kryze has been training with Yoda for a month now and he's pleased with her progress. She continues training with Obi-Wan. They find out that their enemies droids are still out there and need to be found before they get into the wrong hands. Will they succeed? Or will an enemy get the droids and use them to get Palpatine out? Violence but I'll keep to a minimum. ON HOLD!
1. New Mission

**Heya! See, I told you there would be a sequel to the Found a New Padawan fan fic. Here it is. It take place a month later after Iko has become Yoda's Padawan. She's learning the ways of the Force to become the new Grand Master Jedi. Also, this might take a while since I'm still writing The Thief Ranger and the short story sequel to Lost. So, review with what you thought of it. Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX Iko's POV (One Month Later) XXX**

I smile slightly as I leave Yoda's quarters for the day. Today was good, Yoda said I'll soon be ready to become the new Grand Master Jedi soon, possible as soon as next year. I walk to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. I then walk down the row and grab some food and water before heading to a table.

My left hand dangles slightly and occasionally taps my lightsaber. I set the tray down and sit. I start eating and look up when the door hisses open. Obi strides in and walks over to me. "Hello Iko. How was training with Yoda go today?" He asked.

"It was good, Obi. Or should I be calling you dad?" I asked. Obi laughed slightly. It's been like this ever since Obi got married to Satine who acted as my mom since I was found on Vanqor. I smirked as he sat down across from me. "What brings you down here? I thought I'd train with you tomorrow just as Yoda said we would."

"Oh, yes. The training will probably have to wait. I just got word from Anakin that a General droid from the Separatists is still working. We need to get it before an enemy of the Republic does. I was hoping you could come, like old times." Said Obi. I thought about it for a little while before nodding.

"I'd like that. I'll make sure with Yoda. Prepare to leave with or without me." Obi nodded and got up. I took a few more bits of my food before throwing it away and heading back up to Yoda's quarters. I knocked on the door and heard his reply.

"Come in." I pressed a button and the door hissed open. "What is it, Young Padawan?" I walked over to Yoda and sat down on one of the stools.

"Anakin found out one of the General droids from the Separatist army is working. Obi wants me to come along with him to get this droid before someone else does. Is it ok if I went?" Yoda came in front of me and looked away thoughtfully. After a few, he looked back up at me.

"Find this droid, we must. Go with them, you will." I nod and head out of the room and toward the docking bay. Obi was just walking onto the ship when he saw me. I waved to him and he turned his head slightly to talk to someone. Most likely telling Anakin to wait for me to get on. I run up to the ship and board.

As I walk up the ramp Obi walks with me and turns to face outward. Waving happily at the dack was Satine. Obi and I both wave back right as the ramp closed. We walk into the cockpit and I see that Anakin and Snips are at the controls. Once we're seated they press a few buttons and we fly into space before jumping to hyperspace.

"So, where is the Commander droid we're after?" I asked and Anakin looked at me.

"I'm not entirely sure. These coordinates, I haven't been or heard of any planet or system there." He said.

"So, that would be a 'no' then." I replied and Anakin nodded. I chuckled at that and Snips joined in. Soon we exited hyperspace and a blue colored planet loomed ahead. "That's where the drois is?" I asked as a sense of unease came over me. Anakin nodded and looked at me. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"I conquer." Obi said. Anakin flew the ship toward the planet and we entered the atmosphere. We land a kilometer away from a building behind a hill **(if the distance it too short, sorry. I have limited knowledge of the metric system. If you have a better knowledge please tell me what would be correct. Thanks!)**. We go down the ramp and scope out the landscape.

We make our way to the hilltop and we look at the building for a way in. "See any way in?" I asked Obi quietly. Obi looked at me then back at the building.

"You could get into a disguise and go in there. Then you could figure out where that droid is. Once you know, you come back and we decide how to get it out." I tap my chin thoughtfully and looked between Obi and the building.

"What shall I be disguised as? We have no idea how they dress in there." I said pointing. He then took out binoculars and looked at the building's entrance.

"Take a look." I take the binoculars and look. I see someone come out wearing a repair uniform.

"Hmm." My brow furrowed in thought. "I have an idea." We head back to the ship and enter it. I head to a cabinet and open it. I rummage around until I find a plain uniform. I head into a separate room and change. I head out and look for something to hide my hair. Soon I finally find a scarf to wrap my distinct hair in.

I go over to Obi and grab a comm. "I'm going now." Obi and the others nod and I head out after grabbing a bag with tools in it. I head out to the building. Soon I make it to the door and the guards stopped me.

"Who are you?" He stepped forward and pointed the gun toward me.

"I'm Sabine Freemaker. I run a repair and fix company. I was hired to fix a…." I took out a device and look at and made a noise of annoyance, "my helper forgot to cash it in. Can you help a person out and tell me what was needing to be fixed?" I asked.

"No. Just leave." He replied.

"Oh well. I still got paid." I start walking away. "Well have fun telling your boss that they paid for something to be repaired only to have it not repaired. I hear bosses don't like having money wasted though I'm _sure_ they'll be more forgiving." I continue back the way I came.

"Wait. The X-Wing Fighter isn't working."

"Right, the X-Wing Fighter! Now I remember. How could I forget." I stepped back toward them as I talked. "So, why don't you show me where that fighter is so that I can repair it." They then lead me inside and I make sure I remember every detail.

 **XXX**

 **Here it is! The beginning of the sequel! BOOYA! Again, be warned this will take a while since I will be writing another story and I might be changing computers which will take a while. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	2. Learning

**Heys! I'd like that** **Madiba127 and GUNZ4u2c for following this story. That's really nice of them.** **Sorry it took so long. I was going through old stories and fixing them and trying to distract myself from my sadness\depression. My sis just moved across the country for college and our dog, Scooby, is in depression too. I've help him to distract both of us.**

 **Though on the good side, Scoob's FINALLY is ok with me holding him. BOOYAH! Also, sorry but this will take awhile because of another fanfic I'm writing and because of online summer school. I still Luv ya though!**

 **Ok, Review! Luv ya! Without further ado *gestures to story* the next chap! -RK**

 **XXX**

"Right, the X-Wing Fighter! Now I remember. How could I forget." I stepped back toward them as I talked. "So, why don't you show me where that fighter is so that I can repair it." They then lead me inside and I make sure I remember every detail. "Has this Fighter been giving you trouble a lot lately?" I asked while looking around.

"Ya. Glade Mr. Tarkin finally got someone to fix it." I stumble slightly at hearing the boss's name. "You ok?"

"Yeah, trip over something on the floor." They continued forward toward where the ship is. "So, is there anything Mr. Tarkin needs the fighter for? I just need to know my time table." They looked at me before each other.

"Makes sense. And it's not like your going to be able to do anything. Well, he needs it for an attack against Onderon and Mandalore in a week. He has this droid from the separatist to help him know where to go. They did something he didn't like." As they face forward, my eyes widen as I hear there are TWO targets. "Here's where the X-Wing is."

I press a button and look inside. The X-Wing was in the far corner leaning to one side. "I'll get right on it. Once I find out what's wrong I'll give you a timetable of how long it'll take." They nodded and left.

"Good luck Miss….."

"Freemaker. Sabine Freemaker."

"Yes. Good luck Miss Freemaker." They then closed the door and we're off. I head over to the X-Wing and click the comm on my wrist.

"Obi!" I hissed. "Obi, are you there?"

" _Yes, I'm here._ " Obi replied quietly. Most likely got my hint. " _What's up?_ "

"I'm in and you'll never guess who has the droid." I replied looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is watching. I then grab a device from the bag and start looking around. Going to fix it so that they don't get mad at me.

" _Who has that droid and what do they want it for?_ " He whisper asked.

"Tarkin. Tarkin got the droid somehow and is planning an attack against TWO planets!" I hissed angrily. "Against Onderon and…..Mandalore." My voice cracked slightly saying my home world's name. "We have to stop him before he can attack."

" _We will. Don't worry._ " He replied. I pressed a button and went back to looking at the ship.

 **XXX Hours Later XXX**

I type on the device and pressed send. All the parts that had to be fixed or replaced and the time table for it were in the message. I then walked out and the two guards are still there. "I'll come back tomorrow with some helpers to help fix this. I sent a message to Mr. Tarkin with all the parts that need fixing or replacing and the time table for it."

"Ok. We'll walk you out." They then escorted me out to the entrance. I then walk calmly back to where Obi, Anakin, and Snips are hiding with the ship. Once there, I set the bag down and took the covering off. My hair cascaded down and I pulled it into a ponytail.

"Ok, so they're expecting me back tomorrow with help. You're going to need disguises." They nodded and we got ready for tomorrow.

 **XXX**

 **Ok, yeah. Sorry for the short chap but I had to get this published. I have summer school right now so I wanted to warn you that the stories will take a little to get published. I luv ya though! Don't hate me! -RK**


	3. Taking Action

**Heya! Sorry for the delay in updating the story! Was writing other story AND doing a few things for my summer class. FFUUUUNNNN(not really!). And, I HATE SISTERS, ESPECIALLY ELDEST ONES! I know, not relevant, but had to get that out of my system. Review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

I look at Obi, Anakin, and Snips and nod in approvement. "Ok, where is the tool bag?" I asked Obi. He pointed to a container and on it was the bag. "Thanks." I quickly wrap my hair up and then grab the tool bag. "Let's go." I head out and they follow suite. Soon we arrive outside the building and the guards stop us.

"Who are you?" He asked blocking our way.

"Like I explained yesterday, I'm Sabine Freemaker and I run a repair and fix company. I came yesterday to look over the X-Wing Fighter that was malfunctioning. I sent a list of everything that needed to be fixed and the parts needed. I shipped the parts I could get here, the rest I'll need your bosses help at getting."

"Who are they?" The man asked pointing behind me.

"Those are my helpers. They're going to help me fix the X-Wing. Here's my card." I pull out the card I made while Obi and the others looked for disguises. "See, it says right there. And I have the bill for the job." I pull out a device and pull up the fix order.

"Yes. Ok well, go ahead." He then stepped back and allowed us through. I waved the others up and we walk down the hall.

"Ok, one of you go and find the dr-Mr. Tarkin and the rest of us will _fix_ the ship and do a _check up_ of the other ships." I said as we passed by more guards. I smiled at them and continued on to the bay. Once there I make sure no one hears and gathered the others around. "I can't go because they think I'm the chief of the company."

"I'll go." Obi said. I nodded and he left the bay and we went to the ship. Soon some guards arrived and dropped off some boxes. I nodded and went through the boxes.

"Ok, let's get to _work_." I then started putting the parts in but instead I made it so that the fighter would stop working. Soon the ship is done and I wipe my brow. "Now let's do a check of the other ships." I head to the bay doors with the others behind me. "Can you show us the other ships? I'm doing a complimentary check-up of all ships."

The guards looked at each other then at me. "Sure, right this way." He then lead us to another bay. We enter the bay and head immediately over to the closest ship. Once there I go to the other side so that I can look at the guards without them getting suspicious.

"Why don't you start on another ship? That way we finish up faster." Anakin and Snips nodded and left to different ships. The guard seemed vaguely interested but said nothing. My comm beeped right as I finished the last ship. "Ok, That's that. Let's get goin. I'll meet you at the ship once I'm done talking to Mr. Tarkin."

They nod and we head to the door. We exit and I look around, no ones here. I grip the bag and spin around bringing the bag up. It hit the guard and he slumped down, groaning. I grip his arm and pull him into the bay. "Let's find Obi." With that we started running down the different halls, looking at my comm for help.

Soon I see Obi running with a droid beside him. We run toward Obi. "How did you get it to follow you?" Obi shrugged.

"Let's get going." I nodded and we started off toward the exit.

"Well, Obi-Wan and Anakin. Funny seeing you here." We stopped and looked around. I see a camera and point. "Very good, _Iko._ " He said my name with what appeared to be scorn.

"Why don't you show yourself…..Tarkin?" I asked looking at the camera. Suddenly a screen appeared and Tarkin looked smug.

"Congrats, you know my name. But why do you interfere with my plans?"

"You have a separatist droid and plan on attacking Onderon and Mandalore." I replied and he tsked.

"Someone has been snooping around. For that, you'll pay." We see him press a button and suddenly our things are pulled up.

"Wha-" Anakin and I start getting pulled up by our cyborg arm. I try wrenching my arm down and dig it into the ground. I see he presses more buttons and the magnet increases. My hand gets pulled from the ground. "Aahh!" I reach down and my hand brushes Obi's fingertips.

"Iko!" I hit the ceiling and twist to look at Anakin.

"Have any ideas?" He shrugged and unexpectedly I felt burning pain shooting through me. "AAHHH!" Anakin and I shout out in pain. I look up and see that the ceiling is electrified. The electricity stops after a while and I look around blearily.

"Iko! Anakin!" I hear Obi call out. "Look out!" I look down and see Obi Force pushing Snips to the side. My arm feels like its being pulled apart as magnets keep my cyborg arm up and gravity pulls the rest of me down. I look around and see the bag I was holding close by. I reach out and the electricity started again.

"AAHHH!"

"IKO!" I grind my teeth and ignore pain and continue reaching out. My hand touched the bag and I hit the latch. The bag opened up and I saw my lightsabers. I reached in and grabbed one. I pulled it out and turned it on. The red blade hummed its deadly song and I slashed at the beam my hand was stuck to.

"Whoa!" I yelled out as I started falling. I landed with my legs bent and I reached out and grabbed my other lightsaber. "you're going down Tarkin." I growled to the screen. I look around and see that droids are coming from both halls. I rush forward and cut at the droids.

 **XXX**

 **Ok so another chap. And, just telling this one is gonna be short. It's just that this is all I could come up with so ya….it'll be short. Sorry. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	4. Escaping

**Heya! Sorry about the old chap four! I had no idea and YOU GUYS didn't say anything. Hopefully this works if not, I have no clue what to do then. Ok, here it goes! -RK**

 **XXX Iko's POV XXX**

I rush forward and cut the droids down and hear Obi and the others igniting their own lightsabers."We have to get out of here!" I yell over the battle. I hear Obi grunt assent and I turn to face the direction we were heading. "Come on!" I run over there and cut a path through the droids. "Get the droid."

"I got it," Obi said and he runs up to be right behind me. I look behind and see that Anakin and Snips are at the rear, protecting Obi as he carries the droid. We continue down the hall as I cut down the droids blocking the way out. Soon we make it to the entrance and the door is locked.

"Cover me!" I yell. I turn off one lightsaber and hook it to my belt. I push the other one into the door and start making a circle. As I make slow progress I hear Anakin and Snips stopping and deflecting blaster shots. "Come on," I mutter trying to go faster. Soon my lightsaber is close to the point where I started. "Almost done!"

Soon my lightsaber reaches the point and I pull it out. I then push my hand forward and the door creaked as it was pushed out. It falls to the ground with a clank. "Done!" I jump out through the hole and look around. No droids were there and I moved to the side as the others jumped out. We then started running toward the ship.

I ran up the ramp and went into the pilot seat. I started up the ship and looked behind me. Anakin jumped into the co-pilot seat and we then lifted the ship off the ground when I heard Obi and Snips yell at us to take off. I raise the ramp and we lift into the atmosphere. Snips and Obi both grip the back of our chairs as we dodge the ships that are flying after us.

"Go into space and them into hyperspace!" Obi yelled and turned the ship up, heading out into space. We then leave the atmosphere and head farther into space as Anakin puts in the coordinates.

"Hurry!" I yelled as one of the ships that followed shot us.

"There!" I hit the hyperspace button and the ship leapt off. The sky outside changed to different shades of blue that zipped by in lines. I lean back into the pilot seat and sighed. "That was close."

"Ya, no kidding," I agreed with Anakin. "Obi, why don't you and Snips go see if you can find anything out from the droid," I suggested and Obi nodded.

 **XXX**

I land the ship and look behind me and see Obi grabbing the droid and walking down the ramp. I turn off the ship and head into the Temple. "Hey, Rex," I waved to Rex as he walked over to Anakin and Snips. He waved to me before continuing on. I go through the Temple and head toward the meeting room.

I press a button and the door hissed open. Mace, Plo, and Yoda looked up to me. "What is it, Young Padawan?" Plo asked.

"I've returned from our mission. Obi-Wan has tried getting information from the droid but has not succeeded. He'll need help," I said and Yoda nodded.

"Get help, we shall. Help Obi-Wan, you should," I nodded and headed out to where Obi had gone. Soon I make it to where Obi is and enter.

"Hey, I've come to help you," Obi nodded and gestured for me to try. _This will probably take a while_ , I thought and started working.

 **XXX**

 **Ya, so sorry its short but, I've hit a brick wall. So ya, tell me what you want to happen so that I can have it go on longer. And the two star wars x rangers apprentice cross overs are like only gonna be five chaps because they're short fanfics. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


	5. Learning the Plan

**Heya! Sorry for the wait in the next chap but I did say it's on hold. I'm decided to do one chap for you while I think of what could happen. Just a warning it will take a while. Having problems thinking of what could happen, really should have written down somewhere what I had originally planned, stupid self for not doing that.**

 **Also, since school will be starting in a week or so that will also make updating late. Just warning ya. I might do a crossover of Iko going to another world to try and help me think of things for this. I'm just so random.**

 **Seriously I'm random, trouble with what could happen in story, write other fanfics, one with the main character! What is up with me? Well, review! Luv ya! -RK**

 **XXX**

I plug in the last cord into the droids and went to the computer. Different plans came up and many maps did too. Obi and I searched through all these plans from the Clone Wars until we found the ones that talked about attacking Onderon and Mandalore.

"Oh my," I whispered as I read the plans. Obi looked over at me.

"What?" he asked.

"The attacks, they're part of a diversion to free Palpatine out of prison," I replied as Obi looked over the plans.

"We'll need to keep Palpatine under constant watch while the court discusses what his punishment should be," he said and I nodded. "We'll also need to find out how they plan on freeing him," I nodded again and we left the room and went to the council room.

Yoda and other Jedi in the room look up as we enter. "Find something, did you?" Yoda asked and we nodded.

"Onderon and Mandalore are going to be attacked along with another planet as a distraction so that someone can sneak into the prison and free Palpatine. We know Tarkin was going to attack the planets but the droid didn't have anything on who he's working with and who's getting Palpatine," I explained.

Everyone in the room nodded. "I suggest that we have at least one Jedi guarding Palpatine at all times to make sure if anyone tries freeing him, they'll be in for some trouble," Obi said and Yoda nodded.

"Send Jedi to Palpatine, we will. Padawan Kryze, guard Palpatine now, discuss who will guard, we will," Yoda said and I nodded. I left the room and headed over to the prison.

"What is it, Iko?" Rex asked once I entered the prison, he was one of the troopers watching Palpatine.

"Obi and I found some plans that discuss freeing Palpatine so Yoda sent me to help watch," I said and he nodded. "Other Jedi will help watch," he nodded again and we stood in silence.

 **XXX**

"Master Secura," I said as she came over to me.

"I'll take over from here. You can go back to the Temple," she said and I nodded.

"See ya later, Rex," I called back as I walked away and I saw him wave. I went onto a speeder and rode back to the Temple. The sun was setting in the distance and I soon arrived at the Temple. I got off the bike and walked into the Temple.

I went to the cafeteria, got something to eat and took a seat. As I ate Kia and Satine came in and sat down by me. "Hey," I said and they nodded. "How's it coming at Mandalore?" I asked Satine.

"Bo said the guards have kept the people safe and more people from Death Watch are helping her to defeat Maul's Death Watch and protect the people. Obi said that the Council is slowly coming up with a plan to save Mandalore," she said and I nodded.

"Saving Mandalore may take a little longer," I said and she looked at me confused, as did Kia. "We got from the droid that a fake attack was going to happen on Onderon, Mandalore and another planet as a diversion to free Palpatine," I explained.

"They plan on going to the planet Anakin, Snips, Obi and I were on to stop the troops there. They have to also find out where the other troops are to attack Onderon and the other planet so that'll take a little and then keep a watch on Palpatine," I finished and Kia nodded.

"Master Secura told me about that. Hopefully they find the culprits before the attacks happen," Kia said and I nodded.

"So do I. But if they don't Yoda will divide our forces to protect the three planets and watch over Palpatine. Though it might be a bit easier if Palpatine was in the Temple. The Temple's not an easy thing to breach," I thought aloud the last part.

"Maybe but they decided to put him in the normal prison. Luckily they made it so Palpatine couldn't hurt them with the Force," he said and Satine and I both nodded.

"Agreed," we sat in silence as I ate a few more bits. "So, how's your training going?" I asked Kia.  
"It's fine. Definitely less interesting with the Clone Wars over," he said and I had to nod.

"You definitely get something from learning on the field," I replied.

"Yeah. So what about your training?" he asked.

"It's interesting, to say the least. I go between Yoda and Obi and continue learning about being a Jedi and learning about speaking to the Force and becoming the Jedi Grand Master. It's just a tad overwhelming," I said and they nodded.

"I can imagine," Satine said. "But I know you can manage it," she continued and Kia nodded agreement. I rolled my eyes slightly while smiling.

"Of course, you'd say that. You are my aunt," I said and she nodded.

"Well, yes. I am a bit bias toward you," she said smiling. "And don't forget about Kia, he was agreeing with me," she said and once again Kia nodded.

"I did," he said and I gave a small laugh.

"I know you did. I was just saying that relatives genuinely think better of you or say you can do something," I said and he nodded.

"True," he said. "So, where are Korkie and his friends?" he asked Satine.

"Last I saw them they were heading out to the market area. Probably just browsing since it can get boring here if you don't have anything to do," she said and we nodded.

"Oh, have you seen Padme lately?" I asked and she nodded. "How is she?"

"She's good. Any day now and the babies will come," she answered.

"That'll be fun. Twins as your first kids," I said and Satine nodded. "Though I have a feeling they'll get us to help them care for the kids," I continued and they nodded.

"Yup," Kia agreed. "So where's Obi?"

"In a meeting with the Council discussing plans to stop the attacks last I saw him," I said and we sat in silence.

 **XXX**

 **Ya, so this was short but it's kinda a filler a little. Again, this is still technically on hold until I remember or figure out what's going to happen. If you want, you can PM or review suggesting what could happen. Review! Luv ya! -RK**


End file.
